Let's Hope No Angels Lead You In
by MONCHELER
Summary: Finchel Klaine and others. It's the 100th Hungers Games and things are different.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow Fanfictioners! I have a story and it is inspired by the fact that I saw the hunger games multiple times. Couples:Finchel, Klaine, bit of Wemma Glee/Hunger Games No Catching Fire or Mocking Jay. It's the 100th Hunger Games and there's a new twist to the deceiving Hunger Games. _ The amber glow of the morning sun peaked over the tree filled forest that surrounded District 12, and the "electric"fence that enclosed the district. The grim citizens were awaking to an solemn and unfortunate day. Today was the day of the annual reaping of the 100th Hunger Games of Panem. These horrific games were the death sentences of 23 children between the ages of 12-18 every lone victor remains in the the battle to the death. One year there was 2 victors, but that did not happen again. District 12 has only had 5 winners. One like 75 years ago, Haymitch Abernathy 50 years ago, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark 28 years ago, and William Shuester 16 years ago. The time to gather in the district was upon them.

Etched in their faces were their gloomy grim looks that appeared annually. They were all in the square with their clothes perfect for the reaping. Sweating was pooring from nervous parents and children who were awaiting their destinies.

Emma Pilsbury walked onto the stage in her hot pink floral dress. Emma hated her job because giving children unfortunate news was horrible. She reached the microphone with a few strides. She breathed out and began "Welcome everyone to the 100th annual Hunger Games. This year we have extra special addition to the Hunger Games. As you know 2 tributes are chosen to represent District 12. Well this year it is different. First, the tributes chosen will be16 and 17.' A huge sigh from the kids that weren't qualified rippled through the crowd." As usual 2 tributes, 1 girl and boy, will be picked, but 2 more will be chosen of either gender as well. So let's first!" She out her hand into the boy and grabbed a piece of paper. She unrolled it gracefully "Rachel Berry." A brunette with abnormal sized nose walked towards the stage. Her face filled with fear and sadness. "Now for the boy." She did the same as before. "Kurt Hummel." A boy with blue eyes walked slowly in the direction of the stage. He hugged the girl chosen before him. Apparently, they were friends. "Now the next tribute. Blaine Anderson. And the next one is Finn Hudson. A tall boy and a rather small boy made their way to stage. "Give it up for you 100th Hunger Games Tributes!"

Every kid put two fingers up. The four teens and Emma walked through the doors to the awaiting car.

BLAINE

Blaine was anxiously waiting for his parents, brother, and two little sisters to say goodbye. He may never see them again. The door open and in came his family with sadden looks. His older brother Cooper came up to him and hugged him. "Blaine, you can win this. I believe in you."

Blaine's sister, Amelia, with her bouncy black curls like Blaine went up to him. She was 4 and didn't understand the situation. "Blainey, where are you going?" she asked innocently. Tears welded up his eyes. He may never see what she will become because of the wretched game. Blaine took her hands and said, " 'Melia I am going away for a while, but you will see me again. I promise." She smiled and hugged him.

His other sister, Delaney (10), was sobbing. He enveloped her into his arms. "Lane, I will make it I promise. For you. I love you all so much."

"Blaine, but what if you don't win? I will miss you."

"I'll miss you as well."

"You promise you will come back."

"I promise."

KURT

Kurt's dad came into the room with puffy eyes. Burt sat down and pointed to the chair in front of him that was across the table. Kurt gently slid onto the chair. "So...Dad."

"Kurt, be safe and d-d-don't give up. You usually give up when things get difficult, but you need to come back. Don't make yourself a target. Win it. I know Rachel is your friend and she is a really...exuberant girl, but between you too, you need to come home. I'm not saying you are the one that needs to kill her, but be aware. Friends can become enemies in life or death situations."

Kurt looked at the balding man taking everything in and formulating a response.

He didn't have an answer to killing his best friend.

RACHEL

"Rachie-poo! Why does it have to be you?" her father, Hiram, exclaimed while crying. Her other father, Leroy, was comforting him, but had a few stray tears slide down his father. "Papa, Daddy I will be fine. Rachel Berry never loses."

She gave them a 100-watt smile, but on the inside she was dying. Her life could be over in just a few short days, and maybe Kurt's too. She believes Kurt has a better chance, and if it comes down to her and Kurt, she knows the answer. The answer will be: Kurt She will do everything she can to let Kurt go home.

FINN The whole time his mom was crying while hugging him. She would randomly blurted out things like "like your father" "I love you "don't die". "Don't die" was a popular one. Carole didn't want her only son to die. "Mom, I will be fine. Just be okay 'cause I don't want you to get hurt. Be happy. Marry someone 'cause I want you to be happy. I will do everything in my power to stay alive, but be okay when I leave. Remember, I love you."

"Finny, I love you."

"I know mom." Finn said hugged her tight "I will come back."

* * *

They all were escorted to the train for departure to the Capitol. There was sweaty palms rubbing together in nervousness and stray tears sliding down faces out of fear. They were all shocked and afraid of the upcoming games. They were directed to a fancy room with food they have never seen or heard before. A man with curly brown hair and the announcer lady entered after a few uncomfortable minutes of awkward silence.

The man sat down and started to talk "Hello tributes, I am William Shuester, and I will be your mentor since I won the 84th Hunger Games. Alright let's get down to business. What are your names?"

The girl with the abnormal nose size said "Rachel Berry."

The tall boy said "Finn Hudson."

The curly hair boy said "Blaine Anderson."

The other boy said "Kurt Hummel."

"Hello Rachel, Finn, Blaine, and Kurt. This is going to be an exciting year. Four tributes!"

Rachel spoke up "With all do respect Mr. Shuester. I don't find this good. 2 more people along with the original could die.I don't find that good or in the least joyful! Do you want us to die."

"No but I have an idea. You all could team. If you team up, then you could possibly give District 12 another winner."

"So in the end, one of us kill three of our own?" Blaine asked.

"You make it sound bad."

"It is. It's Barbaric." Rachel shouted angrily.

"Well, do you want your family do have enough food?"

"Of course, but I don't want to KILL my BEST friend!" Kurt argued.

Kurt was angry. He doesn't want to kill Rachel because they are basically siblings. Could he kill his sister? No. "Mr. Shuester, they have a point. I don't think I could kill anybody let alone these guys... and girl." Finn said.

Will sighed. " Let's just go to sleep." Blaine said while standing up.

The others stood up and followed out of train car. Will turned to Emma who was silent the entire time. "Emma, what will we do?"

She looked at him with her big doe eyes. "I don't know Will. They are just kids and know they have to kill other kids. You know what it's like, so you know what they are dealing with. They need your help."

"But Emma, I don't what to do."

"Yes, you do. You are just scared."

"It worked last time, but what if people remember it."

"Most of those people are dead."

"Alright. I know what to do."

* * *

I want to have the next chapter up by the weekend. The only delay would be because of my busy schedule. ~MONCHELER


	2. Chapter 2

Listen I know thislatte and short but I had a brilliant idea for another story and I had no time. I haven't even written the other story. I have a long freeweekend where I could update. I hope to.

Enjoy

I don'town glee :(

* * *

Kurt woke up early the next morning after long, restless slumber in his room. So, Kurt got up a brushed his hair to its usual flamboyant perfection. He then to the dinning/meeting car and when he entered Rachel, Blaine, and Finn were already waiting for him. Will was sitting a distance away with Ms. Pilsbury.

Kurt chose food for himself and sat down next to Rachel. Her eyes were red and bags underneath. She truly looked bad. The boy had similar bags under their eyes. "Good morning." Kurt greeted politely.

They all looked up at him. 'Good mornings' were said back and then silence resumed.

When they were done, Will and Emma joined them at their end of the table. "Good morning Finn, Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine. Emma and I have talked about our strategy for the games and have come to an agreement. This will hopefully left you all go home."

The tributes all had shocked faces. They couldn't believe their ears. All of them go? More than one victor? Surely this was impossible.

" this impossible. Don't put preposterous ideas into our heads. I am already preparing myself for my untimely death, and I am sure the others have as well." Rachel told him.

"Don't start preparing. I'm not this has happened before and surely it can happened once again."

"But the chances..." Blaine started.

"Are slim but would you all rather die?" Will finished as they shook their heads no "Good so this is how it is going to go. We are going start Operation: Star-Cross'd. Finn, Rachel get acquainted because 'Finchel" is to begin. Kurt, Blaine we are aware of your personal preferences. We have decided to pair you two together as 'Klaine'. So what do you think?"

They all glanced at each other." Mr. Shue I think this could work." Finn said taking Rachel's hand.

"Great! Let's explain the guidelines. One, no other romantic relationships with anybody. We don't our plan to be jeopardized. Two, PDA are critical because we need to keep up the act. Questions?"

"Yes, but what happens in the games?" Blaine questioned.

"Team up. Usually after the first fight at the cornucopia, there is an alliance within a few tributes. They kill all the others outside the group, then battle each other to win."

"What makes you think we will all stay alive?" Rachel asked.

"Well in the alliances, trouble brews and usually are killed when they are no longer useful. Don't kill each other during the games and I am positive the win is yours. Guys and Rachel, I feel that this could work. You just got to believe that this is possible."

"Okay, I believe." Kurt said.

Rachel smiled and declared, "Me too."

"Me three!" Finn agreed.

Everyone looked at Blaine as he contemplated his answer. "Sure"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They were all tired when the train reached the bustling capital. The  
four were greeted by thousands of people cheering and clapping for  
them. After the hours of shaking people's hands entered their "home"  
before the games. The last place they would sleep before the arena,  
and maybe the last bed they would ever sleep in.

To start the plan Finn and Rachel held as they walked through the herd  
of people as did Kurt and Blaine.

Emma ushered them into the building as she battled the crowd. After  
she brushed herself off, she directed the tributes attention to the  
brass elevator. "There is a floor for each district. We have floor 12  
which has the best view. Now Come on!"

Slightly and politely shoving the four into the tiny elevator she hit  
the 12th floor button sending the elevator up. The elevator was clear  
on one side so you could see the capital. "This is amazing!" Kurt  
squealed.

"It's so beautiful!"Rachel added.

The reached their floored and exited. The apartment was elaborately  
decorated with bright colors and expensive linen. The tributes were  
all gobsmacked entering it. Kurt almost suffocating from not  
breathing. "I LOVE THIS PLACE! So much better than home. Who designed  
this MY GOD!" Kurt shrieked.

"Calm down. Now it's Dinner time."

Emma pointed to the lavish table filled with delicacies and food they  
have never seen. Finn and Blaine charged for the food and quickly made  
plates, and then preceded to shove food in their mouths. Rachel and  
Kurt graciously sat and picked their meal and started eating. It was  
very quiet indicating they were hungry.

After, they went to sleep in plush beds.

~The Next Day~

Rachel woke up at exactly 6:00am as she usually does. She brushed out  
her long locks and preceded to get dressed from clothes in the closet.  
They fit her exactly. She sang a song called "Don't Rain On My  
Parade". She found this little box thing with these things you put in  
your ears after digging in the ground as a young child. It came with a  
cable to keep it working. Rachel memorized every song on it. She  
loved all of them. Before the magical music box, she never heard music  
like it before.

She went into the main room at 7:00. No one else was out or awake yet  
to her knowledge. Apparently the table had been restocked with  
muffins, waffles, and more breakfast delights. Rachel sat down at the  
same seat as last night.

As she sat in silence she pondered about training. Since it was just  
older kids, that means she would most likely be the smallest. She  
couldn't use her strength. Rachel would have to use her brain. She  
sighed.

'Everyone will think I'm a joke.' she thought.

Kurt entered the main room and sat down next to Rachel. "Good  
morning." he chirped.

She replied the same. Kurt took a bite of his muffin then said "It'll  
be okay." he said and smiled.

"We could die Kurt. Tell me how that is okay! HOW!" she shouted.

Rachel started crying and hugging Kurt. Blaine and Finn entered the  
room laughing about a joke. When the saw Rachel they stopped. She  
sobbed for five minutes before pulling herself together. After that,  
they all eat in silence.

Emma walked in at a quarter to nine. "Today is the opening ceremony  
where the tributes are introduced to the sponsored. It is crucial that  
you make an outstanding impression on them. They could mean the bigger  
difference in your survival. I mean without them, YOU could die! What  
a horrible thought but true." she said " Well, it is time to meet with  
your personal stylists. Each of you get your own. Meet Angel." she  
looked over at the short, purple haired girl who was beaming.

"hi." Angel quietly

"She will be all of yours' stylist for the ceremony and on. Well go get ready."

Emma left to go make nice with the sponsors. "Okay! Well my idea is a  
little different. Ever since the 74th Hunger games, everyone has used  
fire, but I want to do something different. I will incorporate fire  
but in a slightly different way. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand. "Okay well follow me." Angel said.

They walked down a side hallway to a series of doors. "Each of you get  
your own rooms. I will be starting with Finn because he will take the  
longest. Now chop chop!."

The four went into their assigned rooms and wait for Angel to style them.

~Hours Later~

"Are you guys ready?" Angel asked.

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Alright get ready to wow everyone!"

The chariot moved forward as the first districts ascended out into the  
arena. "This is it. I'm so nervous. What if they don't like us?"  
Rachel said.

Finn put his hand on her shoulder. "Well I'm sure they'll like you, so  
don't be worried."he comforted while giving her a smile.

she smiled back. "I'd hate to interrupt this sickly sweet moment, but  
we are going." Kurt interrupted.

And with that they entered the stadium.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh my god! i haven't updated in forever. I'm so sorry. I get  
distracted and I procrastinate. Ugh and now I have a new story. Which  
I going to start writing soon. P.S. I'm skipping parts of the book for  
my personal focus because some I find more interesting. I also forget  
some of the book. (I know I'm ashamed) and if you want the next  
chapter sooner, I can't read it. So yeah! The next chapter is  
training. The parts I am skipping the interview and the when they are  
presented to the sponsors. So after training, the will enter the  
games. Hopefully, I'll update soon.

~Moncheler


	4. Read

Hello I regret to inform whoever is still reading this that this is not an update. I am super busy but If you really want the story to go on I will try my hardest to do it. Tell me.

Thanks,

MONCHELER


End file.
